It's Not Just Me
by Kitty-163
Summary: Scott hopes he isn't the only one...ok, it's just suppose to be a cute little thing.


Artist: Rascal Flatts

Song: It's Not Just Me

Couple: Logan/Scott

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Tell me you've had trouble sleeping

That you toss and turn from side to side

That it's my face you've been seeing

In your dreams at night

I see him every night. I've tried everything I can think of to get him out of my mind. I could go to the hospital and ask for some help...but I'd be worse off that way. Jean could help me, but it's too embarrassing to say out loud, and I defiantly don't want her to need a reason to go searching through my memories.

I suppose that I could pay a trip to Professor...but I think he'd be more difficult to deal with than Jean. I could just lie and say I was having nightmares and need a way to stop dreaming at night...which in a way is partially true. I know he left, but I can't forget him.

Tell me that you wake up crying

And you're not sure exactly why

"Scott, are you okay?" Ororo ran into the bedroom when I screamed┘I would have done the same if one of the others had screamed.

"Yeah...sorry, just..."

"In all honesty Scott, if you can't get through one night without waking up anymore...I think it's time you get help." I was still for a moment before nodding...I was sweating and crying but I couldn't get my mind off him.

Tell me that something is missing

In your life, in your life baby

"Oh, Scott, it's been quite a while since I've seen you in here when you don't need help with one of the children. What can I do for you?" I had to smile, that would always be his first question...even though he could simply read my mind.

"I'm having nightmares again..."

Tell me that you live for love

That forever is never enough

That you've waited all your life to see

That you want so badly to believe

Tell me that it's not just me

I can't tell them...I can't. I saw him today, not a metamorph or someone who looked close to him or anything like that. I saw him. He's back in town, and he knows I saw him.

I could have sworn

I saw you smile at me

Standing in the poring rain

At a loss for words and running out of time

I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said

I was speechless...I couldn't get my mind to form words, so I just left. I came back to the manor and tried to forget, but I couldn't. He kept seeping into my mind no matter what I did.

Tell me that you live for love

That forever is never enough

That you've waited all your life to see

That you want so badly to believe

Tell me that it's not just me

"Logan! You're back." Everyone was so happy. I had to keep a straight face, I couldn't let them know he had been in town for three days before deciding to come here. Jean was staring intently at him, I'm sure the girls in the room want him...and he wants them. I'll have to manage my way around him.

Hold me now and tell me that you do believe

In a soul, a soul mate

And tell me, and tell me, tell me

"She chose you Scott."

"You know Logan, not everyone heals as fast as you." I would heal if he would just forget about her...yeah, that sounds a little harsh for me, but at least that way I would be happy.

Tell me that you live for love

That forever is never enough

That you've waited all your life to see

That you want so badly to believe

Tell me that it's not just me

"Scott, I want to talk to you, now." Logan caught me on the way out the door. I was almost away from all of this. I could walk past him, but I'm sure he could stop me, so I just followed him.

"What?" I asked as soon as he closed the door to the first empty room we came across.

"You think I can't smell every emotion coming off of you?" He asked as he took a few steps towards me. "The loathing, hate...the lust?"

"Who says they're about you?" He took another step forward and I felt our bodies a breath away from touching.

"I can smell only one now, and it's the only one I need." Logan said as he crushed his lips on mine. I returned it without thinking, with just as much force. He pulled away and got that cocky smirk, like he got exactly what he wanted from me, without really trying. "Upstairs, now."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS


End file.
